


The Head Students

by Hpchemgrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpchemgrad/pseuds/Hpchemgrad
Summary: Letters arrive before seventh year begins and the Head Students are surprised





	The Head Students

James Potter was laying in his bed brooding. Brooding that Sirius moved out on his own and bought his own flat. Brooding that his summer was half over. Brooding that the brewing war was certainly not going to be over by the time he left Hogwarts and would prevent him from becoming a Professional Quidditch player, a dream he had since he could first ride a broom, because he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t fight against the Death Eaters. He was brooding and playing with his snitch which only served to remind him that his dreams would soon be dashed.

Lily Evans was laying in her bed moping. Moping that her sister was coming today. Moping that, although she was now 17, she was still not allowed to use magic at home lest she give her parents a heart attack. Moping that the Daily Prophet announced another slaughtered family – a family sentenced to death with their only crime being non-magical birth. Moping that a day spent moping in her bedroom wearing pajamas and pretending to be sick was better than a day spent with Petunia and her walrus fiancé Vermon… Vernon. She was moping and re-reading the Charms book she had received for her birthday, hoping her Hogwarts letter would arrive soon to give her an excuse to re-enter the magical world in the form of a shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

James Potter’s brooding was interrupted by the swift arrival of an owl carrying the tell-tale envelope straight from Hogwarts. James seized the opportunity for a distraction – he would now have a valid excuse to knock on Sirius’ new door and demand he take a break from “arrangement and décor” to shop for supplies. He jumped off the bed and found treats to give his savior, who was in owl form, before tearing open the letter. James was far too excited about receiving the letter, his 7th and final letter, to notice the extra lumpiness and heft the envelope possessed before tearing it apart. So, upon opening, reading and rereading the letter, 3 times to ensure he had read it correctly, he looked down at his feet and a shiny badge was looking up at him. James’ bedroom remained completely silent and still for several moments until, “Bloody hell.” He scanned the ending paragraph of the letter a couple more times before he realized exactly where he needed to go.

James was thankful for 2 things in this moment: he had wheedled Evans’ address out of Remus after the “Event That Required an Apology” in fifth year, and that he had gotten his apparition license shortly after his birthday. By James’ logic, he lived hours closer to Hogwarts than Evans so, even despite his long pause, if he apparated directly to her home, he could make it there before her letter arrived.

Lily Evans meticulous study of her ceiling was interrupted by a knock at her front door. “Petunia’s a bit early, lovely, more time to spend alone in here.” She thought to herself. She heard the door open but did not hear the high pitched “Petunia it’s so lovely you’ve come home!” that her mother exclaimed every time Lily’s sister deigned to visit her poor and grimy hometown. Lily instead heard “Lily get down here, someone is here to visit you.” Lily, who had not been expecting any friendly visitors, was shocked; but, she was also thankful that her bedroom faced the front of the house and allowed her to see who was standing at her front door. When she caught sight of her visitor, she quickly began running fingers through her long, tangled, auburn locks as she scurried about her room in search of clean (and preferably cute) clothes. She quickly tugged on pants as she searched for a bra and was unprepared for the voice below her to yell “And an owl has arrived as well, get down here!” She sprinted to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and wipe the smeared makeup from the night before, and finally arrived at the front door, out of breath. Lily’s mother raised a single eyebrow to convey her disapproval of many things: the time it took her to get downstairs, her harried appearance, and that her running proved she was not sick and only pretending for the sake of Petunia’s visit. Her mother handed her the envelope as Lily turned to face her unexpected visitor standing in her doorway. James Potter stood there, hair looking more disheveled than usual, with a look on his face that could only be described as cautious. He gave her a quick smile, ran his hand through his hair – another sign that he was uneasy, she had discovered this past year – and asked if they could talk, privately. Lily paused at stared at him for a moment, “what could he want to talk about alone?” and told her mother they were headed to the park. They walked side by side silently as Lily led him to the nearby park, a place where Severus had thankfully stopped frequenting in hopes of apologizing to her one more time. Lily was in silent contemplation, wondering what had James on edge, what he could possibly want to talk about privately, and whether it was a good idea to bring him to the park now filled with tarnished memories. James remained silent in an attempt to calm his nerves and to pick out the right words to say.

They arrived at the park and Lily sat down on the old swing set, a place she used to practice magic before she knew what magic was, and signaled that James should take the other swing. James cleared his throat, nervously made eye contact for just a moment before dropping his gaze again, and quietly asked, “Evans, what are 3 words that describe me?” Lily began fidgeting with the envelope in her hands, completely shocked by the question. She willed herself not to blush as the only word she could come up with was “fit,” but she certainly couldn’t tell him that. She remarked that his heartfelt apology the year before had led to a tentative acquaintance-ship that grew into tentative friendship as Lily befriended Sirius Black, and led to a full blown crush on Lily’s part. Her mind suddenly offered her the word “delicious” and, while she congratulated her mind on such a wonderful adjective, she could not share that word either. After much fidgeting and contemplation, she settled on “I’m not quite sure what you’re asking, James.” He sighed, but remained otherwise silent, so she put her fidgeting to good use and began to carefully open her letter. The tearing sound got James’ attention and he frantically (and loudly) said “Stop! Just… Just wait.” Even more puzzled than before, Lily studied James face and finally asked, “Potter, what is going on?” He abruptly stood up and began pacing in front of her, hand running through his hair frantically, muttering to himself. Lily, who was well passed the point of concern, stopped him and grabbed his hand as he was bringing it back towards his unruly hair, “James. Has something happened? Just… Just tell me.” He finally met her eye and she found herself hoping her face did not match her hair under the intensity of his gaze. He took a deep breath and said, “Ok. Ok.” And steeled himself, “Would you describe me as responsible or careless?” She found herself looking back on the past year, the times he had been so distracted talking about transfiguration theory that he bumped into a particularly small first year, some of his pranks unintended victims, but also how well he led the quidditch team, and helped that small first year pick up her things as he apologized perfusely. She smiled and said, “A little of both I suppose.” He, however, did not smile. He looked down and asked, “Would you call me a leader?” Again, he surprised her, but without hesitation she said, “Absolutely.” He raised his eyebrows fractionally and she clarified, “You were the youngest quidditch captain in recent history and we’ve won the cup every year since – you know you’re a good leader.” He seemed to let out another breath, perhaps of relief, before pacing again. “But I have caused all sorts of destruction, you yourself have called me a bully, I’ve got more detentions than any of the prefects in our year…” The rest of his rambling was lost on Lily as she fidgeted again with her envelope. She had gotten a badge with every letter since 5th year, a small badge adorned with the letter “P” and was expecting the same badge in her final letter – but the badge she was feeling through the envelope was larger than usual. She didn’t notice James’ rambling had stopped, or that he was looking at her with no small amount of trepidation. She didn’t notice his face drain of color as he saw the look on her face shift from confusion to horror. In James’ mind, Lily had realized what he was rambling about and was now horrified that a Marauder, of all people, had been named Head Boy. He had no way of knowing that the horror on her face was due to the realization that she herself had been named Head Girl. With no regard for James, she sat back down on her swing, opened the envelope, pulled out the badge reading HG and stared at it dumbfounded. James, defeated, sank into the swing beside her and said, “I’m so sorry, Lily.”

Pulled from her own little world, she sharply looked over at him in confusion, “Whatever for?” He shook his head, “That you’re stuck with me all year.” She was about to interrupt him to state her confusion, but paused when he held up his hand and continued, “You deserve this Lily, I don’t. I’ll write Dumbledore and tell him he’s made a mistake. I’m sorry. I know this means a lot to you-“ She finally interrupted him, “What on earth are you on about? I sort of checked out of what you were saying when I realized the badge was different. Merlin. He’s named me Head Girl. Me! Why me!” James paused and stared for a moment before pulling out his ”HB” badge for her to see. Realization washed over her and she began to laugh while James looked at her with concern. When she finally collected herself, she clarified, “So this is where all that self-doubt was coming from? Merlin, Potter, I thought someone died! Why on earth didn’t you go to Sirius to reassure yourself of your good character?” James pulled out his letter and handed it to her, pointing out the last paragraph that read:

“…I am pleased to tell you that you have been named Head Boy this year. While I recognize this may come as a bit of a surprise for you, as the post is usually earned by a prefect, be assured that this is no mistake. You have shown unmatched leadership, responsibility, and character; qualities you will need in the upcoming year. You will lead the first prefect meeting on the train September 1st with your fellow Head Girl, Lily Evans…”

She read the letter and realized why he had come to her – was he really that worried she would be upset with him for getting Head Boy? She met his eyes and reassured him, “Potter, I’m pleased you’re Head Boy! Aside from what Dumbledore said, which I agree with, can you imagine who else I could be stuck with? Boote in Ravenclaw is far too meek, Terry in Hufflepuff is the most boring bloke in the world, and let’s not even consider a Slytherin.” She was pleased to catch a bashful smile on his face and, as she looked away and began to swing, was almost convinced she heard a soft “thanks.”

After swinging in comfortable silence for a few minutes Lily suggested they break the news to Sirius together, their first act as Head Boy and Girl. James let out a huff of laughter and agreed – his day had turned around, no more brooding. Lily was delighted – not only was her moping over, she had a whole year ahead of her to spend in close proximity to James.


End file.
